1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to means and methods to reduce drags and particularly to means and methods to guide flows to create a region in front and/or behind a moving object (body) to make the moving body a fluid dynamically desirable object to reduce the drags.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
No prior art related to means and methods to reduce drags was found.